Queening Square
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Queening Square * Episode Number: 19 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 3/9/2012 Related Episodes * Previous: Transposition * Next: Triple Rook Summary In a flashback, Luscinia brings Liliana to Iglasia after its demise. Liliana wants to avenge her father but Luscinia warns her that killing him will only lead to a massive civil war in Ades that decides who will take over as Premier and the Exile nations will use the war to their advantage. Nevertheless, he allows her to kill him if she promises she can bring peace to the world. Realizing he is right, Liliana joins Luscinia's cause. In the present, both sides' fleets mourn the death of Liliana; as Dyan and Magnolia are thrown in jail, which the former regrets after realizing the consequences of her actions. Millia apologizes to her late sister for being naive as to why she joined Luscinia. Fam Fan Fan also realizes how naive she was in thinking peace could make people forget their hatred. Luscinia and Alauda gives their condolences to Liliana as well and tells Fam and Giselle to stick to their dreams and protect Millia as that was Liliana's last wish. With the peace talks a failure, Luscinia and Alauda enact their final plans. The 1st and 2nd fleets suddenly depart, much to the rebels' confusion. Alauda and his assassins attempt to kidnap Al again at the Silvius but Dio kills him. Meanwhile, Luscinia attempts to take Sārā Augusta with him. Vasant tries to stop him but she ends up being killed by him. As Luscinia brings Sara to Northern Glacies, Sadri and Kayvān's fleets prevent Ōrang's Third fleet from going after him. Fam apologizes to Millia for her selfishness and vows that she and Giselle Collette will help her anyway they can. After arriving at the "Ancient Goddess", Luscinia bows to "Maestro" Sara and recites three Mysteria, revealing that Sara is a Key to Exile and that her Exile, the Grand Exile, is buried there. As the Grand Exile takes off, Luscinia activates its powerful beam cannons miles away from the battle zone, and the Sky Pirates witness the destruction of both the Second and Third fleets. Synopsis In a flashback, Luscinia brings Liliana to Iglasia after its demise. Liliana wants to avenge her father but Luscinia warns her that killing him will only lead to a massive civil war in Ades that decides who will take over as Premier and the Exile nations will use the war to their advantage. Nevertheless, he offers to let her to kill him if she truly believes it will bring peace to the world. Realizing he is right, Liliana joins Luscinia’s cause. In the present, both sides’ fleets mourn the death of Liliana. From prison, Magnolia assures Dian that the assassination attempt still fulfils their revenge, but Dian still regrets not having killed Luscinia, and both accept that the truce has now ended and wish they were still in the fighting. Upon Liliana’s bier, Millia, now with an awareness of the importance of Exile, apologizes for having been naive and for not understanding why she joined Luscinia. Fam also realizes how naive she was in assuming peace could make people forget all hatred. Luscinia and Alauda give their condolences to Liliana as well and Luscinia tells Fam and Giselle to stick to their dreams and to protect Millia, as that was Liliana’s last wish. With the peace now a failure, Luscinia and Alauda enact their final plans. The First and Second Fleets suddenly depart, much to the rebels’ confusion. Aboard the Silvius, Alauda and his assassins attempt to kidnap Alvis again but Dio kills him. Luscinia arrives to take Sara with him. Vasant tries to stop him, but he blocks her shots and kills her as he takes Sara up in his arm. While he takes Sara to Northern Glacies, Sadri’s and Kayvān’s fleets prevent Ōrang’s Third Fleet from going after him. Now ranking leader of the alliance, Millia moves to reorganize the army. Fam apologizes to Millia for her selfishness and vows that she and Giselle will help her anyway they can. After arriving at the “Ancient Goddess”, Luscinia bows to “Maestro” Sara and recites a Mysteria, revealing that Sara also can activate an Exile as hers, the Grand Exile, is buried there. As the Grand Exile takes off, Luscinia activates its powerful beam cannons many miles away from the battle zone, and the Sky Pirates witness the destruction of both the Second and Third fleets. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Atamora Collette * Fam Fan Fan * Fritz * Giselle Collette * Heine * Johann Ades Characters * Alauda * Crèche * Farahnāz Augusta * Guzel * Kayvān * Luscinia Hāfez * Marilla * Ōrang * Sadri * Sārā Augusta * Vasant Glacies Characters * Dyan * Magnolia Silvius Crew Members * Alister Agrew * Tatiana Wisla Turan Characters * Liliana * Millia United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith Characters * Alvis E. Hamilton * Dio Eraclea Featured Locations Earth * Glacies * Turan ** Iglasia Featured Ships * Exiles ** Grand Exile * Silvius * Ades Battle Ships ** Admirari ** Borth ** Impetus ** Raktavija * Vanships ** Cargo Vanships ** Courier Vanships ** High-speed Vanships ** Sky Pirate Vanships ** Vespas Trivia *A Promotion is a chess rule describing the transformation of a pawn that reaches its eighth rank into the player’s choice of a queen, knight, rook, or bishop of the same color. Since the most powerful piece in the board is the queen, it is often the piece that is chosen for promotion. This is a reference to Millia’s sudden inheritance of the kingdom of Turan after the death of her sister Liliana. *If a pawn reaches the eighth rank in a game of chess, the player promotes the piece to a knight, bishop, rook, or queen. Queening is the term for promoting a pawn to a queen. *This episode uses the song "Grand Exile" in place of the normal ending theme. Category:Episodes